deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambit
Born with the ability to manipulate the acceleration of molecules and raised by the secretive Thieves Guild, Remy LeBeau was taught from childhood to become the master thief he is. Initially betrothed to the heir of the Assassin's Guild, Belladona, LeBeau was sent into exile after he killed Belladona's relative in a dual. Taking up the moniker Gambit, LeBeau took to wandering the world to hone his thieving skills. As his powers slowly grew to become too strong for him to control, Gambit contacted Mr. Sinister to remove part of his brain; this allowed him to control his powers in exchange for less destructive ability. In debt to the scientist, Gambit joined Sinister's team called the Marauders, who were sent to eliminate the underground mutant community called the Morlocks. Horrified, Gambit only narrowly escaped from his former teammates with a lone survivor, Marrow. Soon after, Gambit became acquainted with the X-Man Storm, who had been turned into an amnesiac child. The two became partners and stole for survival, until Professor X returned from his outer space adventures. Restored to her former self, Storm vouched for Gambit to join the X-Men. Gambit joined the team, going on many adventures with the team while getting into a romantic relationship with fellow X-Man Rogue. From discovering who was responsible for the apocalyptic future the time-traveller Bishop originated to stopping an alternate version of himself called "The New Son", Gambit grew fond of his friends on the X-Men. This closeness would grow to be his undoing- in an attempt to protect them from Apocalypse's wrath, Gambit joined him as the Horseman of Death. This would warp his mind and body, turning him against his loved ones. After several months seeking only what benefitted himself, Gambit finally broke free of the Death persona, and left the team to rediscover himself. Gambit did eventually return, once more a valuable ally- he fought alongside Wolverine and his X-Men during the Schism, as well as against the Avengers during that conflict. Soon, however, Gambit did return to his thieving past in the Guild to help control the damage they could cause. Wolverine confronted him on this, and Gambit left the X-Men to join X-Factor, a team organized and funded by Servel Corporations that was compromised of similar minded mutants such as Quicksilver and Polaris. Battle vs. Twisted Fate (by Weew1213) "''Is this the place?" a man thinks to himself by looking at an invitation. "''I guess so." ''He says as he looks up at the casino name, "The Vegas Strip" he mouths and shrugs with a smile on his face. He continues to walk through all of the hookers, elvis impersonators, and eager people to lose all of their money to the games to his destination. He looks at his watch and his eyes widen. "Oh crap! I am so late!" he begins to run through the casino until he gets to a table of men playing a card game. "You're late." the Dealer says. "Sorry, I had to look for people playing cards in a frickin' casino!" "We were gonna start the game with out you, but take a seat." "I'm still not convinced that-" before the man finishes his sentence, he notices a particular hat. "Is there anythin' wrong?" the dealer asks. "No, just to be sure, what's your name? the man inquires. "Twisted Fate." the dealer replies as he puts on his hat and tips it. "Ah." says the man as he looks around and sees a man in a trench coat. "''There's another reason that I'm in the right place." ''Minutes later and the man in the trenchcoat seems irritated. ''Another card is dealt and Twisted raises again. Finally, the man in the trenchcoat folds. "It's all in the cards." TF chuckles. "I say, mon ami, I think you cheated." "Really, you want to bet on that?" "Yes, Gambit would like to bet on it." "Alright." Fate says as reveals his cards, he has a straight flush. "One more thing, I never got your name, my failed betting friend. "Gambit." he replies as charges his two cards and throws them at TF. TF dodges them and suddenly, he was gone. Gambit murmurs under his breath. Gambit then turns on his commlink "I think you guys need to pick me up, I need to find someone." ''An hour passes and the X-Men Blackbird comes to the casino. ''A ladder is thrown down and Gambit grabs it. He then enters the Blackbird and asks Professor X to find TF. "He's in an abandoned buillding, 5-miles away, waiting for you." Xavier confirms. "I'm going to get suited up." Gambit replies. "You sure you want to do this alone, Remy?" Xavier asks. "Yes. I am sure." he replies gently. He jumps down from a safe height. Gambit starts to walk slowly with Bo staff in hand and throwing spike in the other. After searching for a bit, he finds Twisted Fate behind a woooden door, in an open space, in a wooden chair by a wooden, rounded, table, in position to look as he's sleeping. Gambit accidentally creaks the door and when it is fully open he throws the spike but as, the spike is thrown, is stopped by a card a few inches before TF. "You willing to bet your life in this game of chance?" TF asks. "Yes, are you?" Gambit inquires back. Gambit throws a card, TF catches it and throws it at the bow staff, destroying it. "It's all in the cards." TF says as he throws cards towards Gambit and he responds with more cards thrown to TF. Every time they throw cards at one another, they keep hitting each others cards but, on the fourth card thrown by Fate, it goes through Gambit card and hits the wall behind him. Gambit does a side flip and throws cards while he flipping but as he's flipping, he sees an arc of cards coming to the location his feet are about to land. When he lands, he feels pain but there are no cards, in his armor. Gambit continues to run and throws a card in front of TF and it hits him in the chest. TF grabs a Blue Card and throws it at Gambit, it makes contact and he throws another card, it lands deeper in the armor. Gambit, then begins to throw more cards than TF could match to throw and he gets mutiple hits off of him. They run to different locations of a hallway but somehow, the both end up behind stone walls. Twisted Fate looks at Gambit and Gambit looks back. Gambit looks at his armor to see it full of cards and takes it off and takes out multiple cards. Twisted Fate looks down at his chest and takes out the cards in his body. He takes a Red Card, waits a bit, then takes out that Gold Card. Gambit then runs towards TF's position. TF then activates his "Destiny" to look for Gambit, he sees that he's coming for him. He throws the Red Card, it makes contact, he hides behind the wall and teleports. When Gambit gets to his location he's gone, but he feels a card in his back, he can't move. All of the cards in his pocket are knocked out of his range but before he is struck down by Fate, Remy sends some messages to him, and TF puts down his card. "You don't deserve to die, yet, partner." TF says with a smile. "Have I told you about the Institute of War in the middle of Demacia and Noxus? It might suit you...." TF asks. Expert's Opinion This was a tie because they match in long range skills matched perfectly they both got an equal amount of hits off each other. If Gambit ever got close, the battle would've ended there but Gambit's armor prevented TF killing him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors